narutoaldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaasage Tachinai
is an S-rank Missing-nin. Formerly a Ninja of Sunagakure, he was rendered a traitor and hunted from the village when he was caught using villagers in his experimentation into new techniques. He was branded an international criminal and an enemy of the ninja world. Ironically he was given the title, , as a result. After mastering his signature technique, Kaasage formed the Eien from a group of twelve ninja and was soon contacted by the Reinikuitchi which he joined in its goals. Biography Personality Appearance Disguise Kaasage Tachinai, or Hector as he prefers, is a man that stands at five foot, one inches tall, with dark skin. His body seems remarkably fragile yet is actually very sturdy. His hands, in particular his fingers, are bony and lengthy and have a very rough touch. His feet are much the same way while his legs and arms only have marginally more fat on them. However his body is fine, his chest and stomach look average and well sustained if a tad underdeveloped. Kaasage has a well groomed red-haired mustache sitting over his upper lip. The bridge between his mouth and nose is left shaved, however the mustache reaches over the upper lip to the side of his mouth. The mustache, like his hair, is very well groomed. His red hair is kept short for the most part, and, despite his constant wearing of a sombrero, Kaasage's hair is perfectly groomed. His sideburns reach quite down his face giving him an "uncultured" look as some have told him. His eyes are also a simple shade of black. Most peculiar would be the two overlapping diamonds that mark his left and right palms. In short, Kaasage's clothing is extremely extravagant, having no short in the amount of decorations that adorns it. Flamboyant in nature Kaasage wears an outfit that crosses between Shinobi-dress and something called a Mariachi. Kaasakge's signature item of dress is his sombrero. The majority of it is coloured black while the rim is decorated by eccentric designs in gold. A red ribbon is wrapped around the head of the hat. Kaasage covers his face with a red face mask that only covers the upper part of his face. Two eye-holes allow him to see while the remainder of the face mask flows behind him like two beautiful ribbons. He wears a very simple white shirt that is tucked into his trousers and buttoned up neatly, over that he wears a deep-red waist coat adorned with golden buttons as well as a black coat that is low cut at the bottom allowing others to see the bottom of his shirt. Six golden buttons rest on the sleeves of the jacket and two red ribbons are tied over the upper arms to give the jacket some flair. Kaasage adorns a red neck-tie which carries with it golden designs of bells. He wears a simple brown belt with a green buckle depicting a serpentine dragon on it. His trousers much like the jacket is black and adorns several buttons going down the side with a row of tassles behind beach button that loops round to the back of the trousers. Much like the rest of the design of the outfit they are also gold. Just below the knees sits a pair of red ribbons tied around the trouser legs and a blue strap pouch holds a single kunai. Kaasage's feet are covered by a pair of white tabis. Abilities Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu and Kinjutsu ''Phantom Resurrection'' Dark Release Statistics Trivia * The high amount of elemental natures that Kaasage boasts is a result of an interpretation of the Dark Release present in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire as well as the Chimera Technique from the same movie. * The specific interpretation is that the Dark Release allowed Hiruko to absorb techniques and then utilize them as his own as long as he understood how that particular technique worked. However the unique nature of Kekkei Genkai (Nature release or otherwise) required a much more complex method otherwise the absorption would constantly fail (Which has proven deadly as seen with Hiruko's failure to create the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken), as such he created his Chimera Technique to deal with that complexity allowing him to absorb Kekkei Genkai, including advanced natures. As such I limited this character's ability to absorb technique - confining it to only the four basic elemental natures. The other present natures, specifically the advanced natures, are explained as a similarity to the way Nagato's page on Narutopedia is presented. The Paths techniques are present on his page as his techniques. Kaasage Tachinai has an ability of similar nature which explains the names accompanying each advanced nature. Kaasage does not actually have these particular natures, instead he uses them through his amassed "paths". So far this has been presented to one admin and accepted. * Kaasage, if the s and second a are moved, becomes kasaage (嵩上げ) which can be translated to "raising", while tachi (舘) and nai (ナイ) can be translated as "the dead". * Appearances thus far: **''Kaasage Tachinai: Chaos'' **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' **''Naruto: The Lost War'' * Keeping in theme of similar villains, just as Madara Uchiha's disguise, Tobi, was a flamboyant and weird character, Kaasage Tachinai's disguise, Hector, is a flamboyant and eccentric character. * Kaasage's personal traits are: **Kaasage's hobby is playing music, usually through Merodī. **His favourite words are "Research", and, "Chaos". **The colour associated with Kaasage is Gold. **Kaasage's favourite foods are Chicken curry with ginger, cumin, chicken balls and fried rice, as well as fish burritoes. While his least favourite food is pork. **Kasage's favourite drinks are iced tea and hot tea with milk and sugar, he has a dislike for all forms of alcoholic beverage outside of scientific and medicinal uses. **Kaasage's goal is to create a technique that will facilitate true ressurection, requiring no master to control the revived beings, simply yet ultimately subverting death. Failing this he plans to groom a successor who will fulfill his goal in his stead. His secondary goal is to see how the world will unfold, taking particular interest in those who have the potential to be influential. *Kaasage's musical themes are: **''Planning Theme: Invasion. **''Battle Theme - Stage One: Ikari. **''Battle Theme - Stage Two: Hidan. **''Battle Theme - Third Stage: Moujuu. **''Lair Theme: Despair. **''Horizon Theme: Shennong. **''Hector Theme: Evening Moon''. Quotes Contract::Heihachi Honda Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Rank Criminal